In Another World
by Clockwork Sounds
Summary: It was a different world. It was a different life. They all had differences in other worlds and some of them looked completely different. But they were still together. It was a miracle that they were still together in all sorts of worlds. Tsuna, Enma and Yuni finds out that even in another world, their family still stuck together, even if the situations differ.


"Byakuran, you see the other worlds through dreams, right?" Tsuna asked.

It had been one of the nights where the Boss Quartet, which consisted of Tsuna, Enma, Yuni and Byakuran, had decided to have a sleepover at one of the villas near the beach that Vongola owns. They were on a three-day vacation, after much begging from Tsuna to his tutor turned advisor, which said man had reluctantly agreed to. It had been enjoyable, since they did nothing but fool around all day. And when nighttime came, they sat in the living room, couches and sofa moved so that they could lay on the floor. They wondered what to do, and that was when Tsuna asked the question that three of the Boss Quartet members have been wondering.

"Um… Yeah?" Byakuran looked up from the magazine he had been reading. (A recipe magazine, and he was looking at a page about marshmallow flavored cake. Tsuna could only sigh at that)

"Can't you show it to us? Those parallel worlds," Yuni smiled brightly. "We want to know too! It's unfair if you're the only one who can see how the us in the other worlds are doing!" Yuni pouted, at which Byakuran avoided looking at. Seeing the young girl pout is not good for his resistance.

"Nah… It's not as exciting as our life…" Byakuran grinned, trying to find excuses to avoid sharing them his knowledge.

"Come on, Byakuran!" Enma stared intently at the man who laid across of him. "It may not be exciting, but we're curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Byakuran shot back.

"Indeed, curiosity killed the cat," Enma started, a smirk forming on his face. "But satisfaction brought it back,"

"Not to mention that we're humans, not cats," Tsuna deadpanned. "The only thing that curiosity can kill in us humans is probably ignorance,"

"I agree!" Yuni grinned. Byakuran sighed. He was outnumbered.

"Why do you two have to be so good at teaming up and make great retorts?" Byakuran sent a mock glare to the two 20-year old.

"Because!" Tsuna grinned.

"We're the Hyper Duo!" Enma finished. They turned to each other and slapped their palms together, an ear-to-ear grin on their face.

"Right…" Byakuran drawled on.

"Come on, Byakuran… We wanna see it!" Yuni pouted, to which Byakuran froze to. Dammit all, why did this girl have to have such great effect on his resistance. "Pleeeaaaaasseeee!" Yuni stuck up her bottom lip.

Don't cave in, Byakuran.

Her wide blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

No, no. Just ignore her.

She bit her lower lip, eyes narrowing.

Don't…

Her tears pooled, eyelashes damp.

"Okay, fine!" Byakuran shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I get it, I get it! Now wipe that look off your face! Gamma will kill me if he _somehow _finds out about this!" Byakuran directed a glare to the two grinning younger males.

"Yay!" Yuni cheered, all traces of tears gone. Byakuran sighed in defeat.

"We won~" Tsuna and Enma did a mini dance, feeling excited all of a sudden. Tsuna ignored the fact that Reborn might kill him if he somehow got information on how Tsuna was acting during their vacation, but he can't help it! He was with the Boss Quartet, and he can do whatever he wanted!

"So, how do you transfer the dreams to us?" Yuni asked, leaning closer to Byakuran. Tsuna and Enma followed, eyes focused solely on the older male.

"I don't. We just sleep," Byakuran pulled a white blanket over his body. The younger ones gaped at the man.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Byakuran!" Tsuna groaned. No way it would be as simple as that!

"I'm not kidding," Byakuran held out a hand. "As long as all of your are in contact with my skin while asleep, you will see what I'm dreaming of,"

"That easy?" Enma said as he grabbed Byakuran's hand without hesitation.

"Yeah," Byakuran sighed, obviously unhappy. "I've only done this once to Sho-chan so I won't guarantee that it'll work,"

"Shoichi-kun only?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed Byakuran's hand.

"Yeah. It was during the time where he was in mourning for his mother's sudden death," Byakuran's face fell. "I showed him a parallel world where his mother survived and he immediately got back to how he usually is,"

"So that's how you comforted him," Yuni commented, also grabbing Byakuran's outstretched hand.

"Yeah. But, this has side effects," Byakuran warned. "You might be exhausted to the point where you can't even sit up after this. That's what happened to Sho-chan. I don't know if it differs among individuals, but just… be ready for any bizarre side effects, yeah?"

"Right," the other three chorused in sync. Byakuran's grin returned to his face as he dropped his head on the green pillow under him.

"Goodnight, and I hope you enjoy your little trip to the parallel worlds, my friends,"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucked, because I just couldn't find the right situation for the prologue. It seemed wrong, no matter what I wrote, so I just went along with this one. If it was really, really bad and you want me to change it, then please say so in the review. I might try another version of the prologue, like the original one where Byakuran showed Yuni a journal where he writes his dreams.**

**Anyway, the next update will the actual first world they 'visit'. And just a heads up, there will be parallel worlds where they will 'visit' multiple times. Just not all. **

**If you enjoyed it, have some questions, want to paont something out, or just want to say something, review please~**


End file.
